Lost in New York
by T. Dunn
Summary: What happens when a man is found with blood on his coat and amnesia.


**I don't own Dr. Who. This story is for fun written from the heart of a fan of the original series. Please be kind when reviewing. I have never written any stories before.**

Lost in New York

by Kehleyr

A call came over the radio. "Any unit in the vicinity of Dahl Court. We have a report of a man down in the alley."

Officer Daniels radioed back, "Unit 12 responding."

The two officers looked at each other. "Probably just a drunk." said officer Jameson. "Ya, it is 3:00 am on a Friday." replied Daniels.

They arrived at the entrance to the alley, got out and approached cautiously. Their flashlights illuminating the trash and other debris. "Over here!" shouted Daniels.

Jameson came up to his partner and noticed the object of his excited call. On the ground was a thin man, wearing a nice suit, and a long brown over coat. Jameson checked his vitals, "Radio for an ambulance I can barely get a pulse on this guy." Daniels called it in while Jameson searched the man's pockets looking for identification. He found none but did notice a deep gash in his forehead.

The ambulance arrived, loaded him into the vehicle for transport to the hospital. The two officers followed, so they could finish out their report.

* * *

At the hospital it was discovered that the man's clothes were covered in blood. Too much for it to come from the single wound to his head. His clothes were given to the police for analysis. The officers turned his pockets out to double check for anything that may help to identify the man. They found various electronic devices, electronic parts, a yo-yo, string, candy and various other items but nothing that helped to identify him.

Doctor Stewart was in emergency when the ambulance arrived. "So what do we have gents?" he asked the onboard EMTs.

"Male found in an alley unconscious. Approximately thirty to forty years of age, pulse 20 beats per minute but steady. Respiration shallow but steady no change with added O2. Body temperature of 35 degrees Fahrenheit. Deep gash to right side of forehead, looks like a gun shot.

"Looks like we have a 'John Doe'. At least until he wakes up." said Dr. Stewart. "I'll keep you officers informed of his prognoses." The police took a picture of their John Doe to pass around the neighborhood. Maybe somebody saw something.

Doctor Stewart was concerned with John Doe's low heart rate so he was sent to have an ultrasound done. Before sending him he drew some blood. He wanted to test some of the drugs used to regulate heart rates on the sample. Not having any medical information he wasn't taking any chances.

Every medication he tried seemed to have the same effect on the blood. The samples coagulated within one minute and became a clot. "This is no good, anything I use will kill him." Dr. Stewart said to no one in particular. At this point Dr. Stewart received a call from ultrasound.

"You need to come down here to see this for yourself." the tech told the doctor.

Dr. Stewart arrived at ultrasound and found a bevy of doctors all gathered around his patient, looking at the monitor screen. The ultrasound clearly showed two hearts. Only one was beating but the other was clearly there.

"Ok, everybody out of the room. This is my patient and I'll not have him gawked over like some lab animal." Dr. Stewart said to the group.

By day two John's, as everyone started calling him, true identity still had not been found. The police had canvassed the neighborhoodhe was found in but to no avail.

John's heart rate had increased to 65 beats per minute. His breathing seemed to get stronger and his temperature was now 47 degrees Fahrenheit. All through no intervention at all. Every time Dr. Stewart thought of a treatment he would test it on a blood sample first. Everything he tried proved to dangerous for his new patient.

* * *

On the fourth day the nurse came in to check John's vitals. Heart rate was 85 beats per minute. His body temperature was 59 degrees Fahrenheit and his respiration almost normal. She prepped him for a sponge bath. Just as she started to wash his chest he opened his eyes and said, "Excuse me what are you doing?"

The nurse stopped what she was doing and looked at him with a slight shocked expression. "You're awake. Let me get your doctor for you."

John tried to get out of the bed when the nurse had left. His chest felt really tight and started to hurt.

The nurse came back in the room followed by a doctor.

"Nice to see you decided to wakeup. I'm Dr. Stewart. I've been taking care of you. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just fine... I need to go... I have people to do and things to see." John didn't know why but he felt he had to leave.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"My name?" For some reason John knew he was to keep his real name hidden. He couldn't remember why, just that it was vitality important not to let anyone know.

"Yes, your name."

"I don't remember." he lied. "Can I have my clothes now. I'm feeling better and would like to leave."

"Sorry not just yet. The police would like to talk to you."

The doctor left the room but the nurse remained. "I guess you won't be needing a sponge bath now that you're awake. Would you like help getting into the shower?" she asked.

"Not just yet thank you. How long have I been here?"

"Four days. You were brought in by an ambulance. The police found you in an alley. By your accent you sound like you're from England. I have an Aunt from there. Let me change the dressing on your head."

When she removed the bandage she noticed the wound was completely healed. There wasn't even a scar. She was a little startled. She knew gunshot wounds took longer than four days to heal and they leave scars. "Rest and I'll be back in a little while, John."

John... John, where had he heard that mane before. I've used that name as an alias but what did I use as a sir name. John... Tyler. No that isn't it. John... Mott. Nope not it either. John Noble...

The officers who found John in the alley came into the room. "Nice to see you again." they said in unison.

"Do I know you?" John asked.

"We're the ones who found you. How are you feeling?" asked Daniels.

"Fine, ready to go home."

"Where would that be?" Jameson asked.

"Oh you know, England, London area."

"For our report we need your name."

"Sure, It's John.

"John, what?"

He still hadn't thought of the last name he used to use but he knew the name Noble sounded familiar. "John Noble"

"Why were you in the alley?"

"I don't remember an alley."

"Why were your clothes covered in blood?"

John sat in the bed wracking his brain trying to remember then, "I was looking for someone. I moved his car so it would be parked in front of a fire plug so you lot could catch him. I heard gun shots, ran over to where I thought they were. Tried to help this man and woman who had been shot. Another shot rang out and that's all I remember."

"You moved a car? Who's car?"

"David's... David Burkowitz."

The officers exchanged looks. "Do you know what year this is?"

"Of course it's 2009. Can I go now?"

"No, we haven't completed testing your clothes yet. There was a lot of blood on them for the small injury you sustained."

Doctor Stewart left the room with the officers. "I think a psych evaluation is in order." the doctor said.

"Gee, ya think doc. The guy in there thinks he helped catch 'The Son of Sam' from 1977.

* * *

John felt a familiar tingle in his head. He saw a blue box in the middle of a plaza with a colored ribbon of light encircling it.

The nurse came in and found John just staring into space. "John are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine, good... need to get out of this room."

"I can bring you outside to the solarium if you'd like."

"That would be nice, but I haven't a thing to wear."

She took out a package from behind her back. "I took the liberty of buying you some pajamas. I know I hate hospital gowns. I figured you would too."

"Thank you that was very thoughtful. By the way what is your name?"

"It's Sarah-Jane."

"Sarah-Jane... I know that name! Sarah Jane Jones no that's not it." frustration clearly played upon his face.

"Give it time you'll remember."

John changed into the pajamas provided. They walked out to the solarium and sat soaking up the sunshine. John broke the silence, "I really love your name. Is there a story behind it?"

"I'm named after my Aunt, actually my mother's best friend. She's a journalist. I don't get to see her very often so we keep in touch via the internet."

"What made you decide to become a nurse?"

"Aunt Sarah. She taught me we should help all people no matter what background they have. I figured the best place would be a hospital. Enough about me. How about you, you are the hospital's biggest mystery."

"Why am I such a mystery?"

"Well you have two hearts though only one beats. Every test Dr. Stewart has done on your blood to help raise your heart rate failed so he did nothing for you. No one expected you to live let alone wake out of your coma."

"Two hearts you say, maybe just a birth defect."

"There are no known cases of someone being born with two hearts." Nurse Sarah looked at her watch. Hey I was wondering ,it's my lunch break would you like something to eat too. My treat."

"Yes please, a banana, toast with marmalade, tea and if they have any, a bowl of sneg stew."

"What is a sneg?"

" It's a type of edible, hairy salamander."

"Eww, that's gross. I don't think their serving salamander today."

While nurse Sarah was gone John felt his brain 'tingle' again. This time he saw a middle aged woman with auburn hair smiling at him. He heard the voice of a man introducing her as Sarah-Jane Smith a journalist. His heart quickened at the mention of her name. As his vision progressed, this Sarah Jane walked over to him and said "Hello." Johns chest started to ache, but the vision continued. He heard his voice as he told her his name was "John Smith". His chest was unbearably painful now as he could feel a faint separate rhythm start.

Nurse Sarah found him doubled over in pain.

"John are you okay?' she asked

"My chest hurts."

"Let me get a doctor..."

"No! No doctors. I'll be fine it's starting to go away now anyway." John didn't know why, but he had to keep doctors away from him from now on.

It took about 10 minute but it seemed that John wasn't in pain anymore. "Sarah, your mother's friend, what is her full name?"

"Why?"

"I have a friend named Sarah-Jane Smith. We met at a school, she was doing a piece on the headmaster's new techniques to get the kids to learn."

"That's her name. I can send her an e-mail and see if she knows you."

"That would be brilliant. I'm feeling kind of tired shall we go back to my room." John walked back to his room slower than when they had left. "Sarah, when you send the e-mail could you tell her my name is John Smith. I remembered that is how I introduced myself to her. I think that is my real name.

* * *

Nurse Sarah went on-line when she got home. She worded her message carefully.

'Aunt Sarah, how have you been? Doing well here. I have a strange request from a patient. He just woke out of a four day coma yesterday. His memory isn't to good yet, though he says he remembers meeting a journalist named Sarah Jane Smith at a school. He told us his name was John Smith. Do you know any John Smiths? -Love Sarah'

She sent the e-mail and within 10 minutes she had a reply.

'Sarah, what does this man look like?'

'Tall, thin, very good looking. About thirty to forty years old. Brown, unruly hair, soft brown eyes. He speaks with an English accent.'

'It sounds like my friend John. Though I haven't seen him in about 2 years. Why is he in hospital?'

'He was found in an alley with a gunshot to his head. His physiology is so weird. Dr. Stewart couldn't find anything to get his heart rate up. We thought he was going to die. Then poof on the fourth day he woke up. He still doesn't remember much and with all the blood on his clothes the police are keeping him here for questioning.'

'I'll book the next flight out and will be there by about 8:00am. Will I be able to see him then.'

'Visiting hours begin at 9:00am. Why don't I pick you up at the airport and then you can drop your bags off at my place.'

'Thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

Sarah-Jane Smith shut down her computer put her hands to her eyes and had a good cry. She called Harry Sullivan to fill him in on the recent events. Harry told her he would arrange for the Doctor to fly back to England with her.

She hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. Walked over to the big blue police box in her living room and gave it a loving pat. Sarah and Harry had wondered why the TARDIS had shown up in her living room without its pilot. The amount of blood that was all over the center console had left her with the thought that he must have died. And maybe the Doctor had programmed the TARDIS to return to Sarah's in case of such an event. Sarah entered the TARDIS, packed some clothes for the Doctor, then she rubbed the door frame lovingly, "I know where he is now old girl I'll bring him back."

* * *

It was the longest five hours of Sarah's life. She tried to sleep on board but that let to dreams then to nightmares. She woke with a start when the stewardess shook her gently, "Ma'am are you alright?"

"Yes, only a bad dream. How much longer is the flight?"

"About an hour."

Sarah sat, staring off into a distant memory:

Meeting the Doctor for the first time, stowing away in his time machine. Seeing many marvelous wonders and all the horrible monsters that haunted her dreams. In her mind's eye she pictured her Doctor. The one with the mop of curly hair, piercing blue eyes, infectious smile, and absurdly long scarf. Her vision changed to the young gentleman with the unruly brown hair, soft brown eyes, still an infectious smile, and a pinstriped suit. So different but still the same.

The plane touched down in New York. Where nurse Sarah was waiting for her. They drove to nurse Sarah's apartment and got Sarah-Jane's things settled in. They stopped for a quick bite of breakfast before heading to the hospital.

* * *

Nurse Sarah didn't feel comfortable about keeping John's chest pain a secret so she told the nurses on her way out last evening when her shift ended. That evening and all through the night when ever a nurse went to check on him he was awake and refused to let anyone near him. In the morning Dr. Stewart was informed about his uncooperative patient.

"I'll go in and see him before I start my rounds."

Dr. Stewart entered John's room "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine. You can leave." there was a hint of fear in John's voice.

" The night nurses said you didn't sleep and there is a report you had severe chest pain yesterday."

"But I'm fine now! I do not wish to be examined anymore!" John's eyes now showed a clear agitation and a growing paranoia.

Doctor Stewart left the room for a minute, "Nurse, get two orderlies and fill a hypo with a sedative." He entered back into John's room to find John pacing back and forth mumbling "Need to leave, not safe here anymore. Need to leave, not safe here anymore.'

"John, I would be remiss if I didn't do my job as a doctor and make sure you're okay. I just want to listen to your heart, nothing else."

"NO, KEEP AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" John was bordering on hysteria now.

Dr. Stewart signaled the orderlies to grab him, while the nurse handed him the sedative. All the while John was yelling "STAY AWAY, I'M NOT SAFE HERE!"

Sarah-Jane Smith heard him yelling from down the hall. She picked up her pace and came crashing into John's room. "What are you doing to him? He said no. Let go of him." she said in a loud calm voice.

John took one look at her and he doubled over in pain as his right heart jolted back into synchronization with his left. "Sarah." he gasped.

Dr. Stewart was startled by her appearance he dropped the syringe, it fell to the floor. Sarah ran over to John and wrapped him in a hug. "It's alright I'm here now." she said quietly to get John to calm down.

All the hospital staff left the room as they saw John was quieting down with this women who barged in on them. It took about half an hour of hugging and reassuring words to get John calmed enough to where he could talk to Sarah Jane.

"You came! I wasn't sure if you would remember me or not. We only met that one time at the school. That was like two years ago, wasn't it?"

"We've known each other a lot longer than that. Why did you clutch your chest when I came in the room?"

"It hurt like... well like being transported through the vortex without a TARDIS." John looked confused, "What did I just say?"

There was a stethoscope on a counter in the room. "John may I listen to your hearts."

After a pause he answered "Sure... you know about my birth defect. Only one beats the other is just there?"

Sarah took up the stethoscope and placed the bell portion to the left side of John's chest. She listened for a little bit then moved it to his right side. She could hear the faint thump of his other heart. "Good they're both working though your right is a little weaker than the left."

"What do you mean both working?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Part of me is confused and apprehensive the other is screaming for joy that you have arrived and everything will be okay. I feel there is no one else I can trust."

" I am going to tell you some things that you may not believe but you have got to trust me. I'll start with the easy stuff. I met you thirty six years ago. When I stowed away on your...ship."

Sarah let that sink in. Images played across John's mind. Seeing Sarah as a much younger woman. The blue box he had seen before and her entering the box with him following.

"To be honest I don't know your real name. Your alias is John Smith. You prefer to be called the Doctor. You are a time traveler from another world. Your ship is called the TARDIS."

"If I'm from another 'world' what planet _Mars_?' John asked skeptically.

"No, you're from the planet Gallifrey which was in the constellation of Kasterborous."

Flashes of images played across John's mind. Smoke. flames, people screaming then from a distance, a planet exploding. "My planet is... destroyed?"

"Yes, it was." Sarah said sadly.

John stepped back, stumbled, and fell onto his bed visibly shaking. Sarah held him to try and calm him down again. The floor nurse came in to check on John and saw how upset he was.

"Ma'am you'll have to leave now. John needs his rest." she stated flatly.

Rather than argue with the lady, Sarah leaned in and whispered to John "I'm working on getting you out of here. It may take a little time though. I'll be back in a tick." She kissed him on the cheek, gave him a reassuring hug and left the room.

On her way out she bumped into Dr. Stewart. "Miss Smith may I talk with you for a moment." He ushered her into his office. "Have you known John for very long?"

"Yes, his parents were friends of mine."

"Did you know he has two hearts. One of them seems to be like an appendix. Just there doesn't do anything."

Sarah looked into the doctors eyes. "No I didn't. He was born at home. His parents didn't trust doctors or hospitals."

"That explains his paranoia of hospitals. Plus his blood cannot be identified. I have run numerous tests on samples I've taken. It baffles me with the way it behaves."

"That is odd, but like I said his parents didn't like doctors. Not sure If John has ever seen one before."

"He gave a very interesting story of how his clothes had so much blood. It isn't his. "We had it tested at the chromosome level and it was determined to be that of a female."

Sarah sat quietly. Keeping a blank expression on her face.

"John claimed he moved someone's car so the police would find the perpetrator of several murders. Heard some shots, went to see if he could help and then he heard another shot. That's as much as he remembers."

"Then that is what happened, John always wants to help were he can."

Dr. Stewart added, "Oh ya, he said the car he moved belonged to... David Burkowitz. So you can see why we are reluctant to let him out of here. It appears he may be suffering from delusional and paranoia disorders."

Their conversation was interrupted by two police officers. "Doc, we need to question that patient of yours. We just found the body of a young lady. She was murdered the same night we picked up your guy and in the same vicinity. Blood type matched that of what was found on his clothes. Too bad she looked like she would have been a pretty blond girl.

Sarah sat listening to the description the police gave. She looked towards doctor Stewart. "If there's nothing else..." Sarah said as she stood and left the room.

Sarah Jane entered John's room, "I have some questions for you and we need to act quickly. The police are here and want to talk to you. Have you remembered anything else from the night you were picked up by them?"

"No, that night is a blur."

"How about anything from your past?"

"Images all jumbled together."

"When we last met you were traveling with a young blond girl. Her name was Rose. Was she still traveling with you. Think hard."

John thought for a while then his whole body language showed a deep sadness. "She's gone." he said quietly.

That was all he was able to say before the police came into the room. "Sorry ma'am you'll have to leave. We need to speak with Mr. Noble."

"John, ..." Sarah began but the police ushered her out before she could finish her sentence.

* * *

Sarah pulled out her mobile, hit the speed dial and hoped Harry had it turned on.

"Harry, he's in more trouble than we thought. Know any good lawyers, we can trust here in the States, or can we get him diplomatic immunity." she paused to take a breath.

"He's being questioned about a young blonde girl. The last person he was traveling with was young and blonde. When I asked him about her he became visibly depressed and said 'She's gone.'. At that point the police told me to shift, they wanted to question him. After a long pause Sarah said, "We'll be waiting."

* * *

" John, we think you can help us with a case. Would you mind answering a couple of questions?"

"Not at all, I believe it is my duty to help."

"Have you remembered what happened the night you were found?"

John thought for a few minutes, trying to really concentrate on the events of that evening. "I'm sorry officers, I really have no recollection."

"Do you know a young blond girl of about 20 years old."

John cast his eyes downward so the officers wouldn't see the sadness there, "Yes, Her name was Rose."

"Was?"

"She's gone now." John's words were barely audible and there was a deep sorrow to his tone.

"What do you mean by gone."

John felt an emptiness growing in the pit of his stomach "I'm through talking with you." he said bluntly.

"We're not through with you."

John looked away from them and remained silent. The police, seeing they weren't going to get anywhere, left his room. They found Dr. Stewart, "What is John's condition? We need to bring him in for more questioning."

"Well, he isn't on any medication in fact he has refused treatment of any kind. I was about to release him to the custody of his friend Miss Smith."

"You do that and then we'll pick him up."

* * *

When the police had left John's room Sarah went back in. She could feel the grief emanating from John. "Doctor..." she said quietly. Sarah received no response. She touched his shoulder lightly. "John."

"Did you talk to the police?"

"Yes, they asked if I could help with a case. Asked me if I remembered anything more about the night I was found. Asked me If I knew a blonde girl."

With the entering of Doctor Stewart Sarah stood quietly next to John.

"Here you go, your release forms. Just sign at the bottom that you are refusing treatment and you can leave with Miss Smith."

"Good thing I brought some clothes for you" She handed John the bag and he went to change.

Turning to Doctor Stewart she asked, "Is there anything I should look for in case I need to bring him back." She tried to make it sound like a legitimate question but knew in her heart she'd never bring him back here.

"Seeing as how he refuses treatment, shy of him not breathing I'd say no there isn't." with this last remark Doctor Stewart set a bag of items on the bed and left the room.

When John came out of the bathroom fully dressed Sarah resumed her question to him.

She had to ask him, "Doctor, where is Rose?"

"Like I said... gone. Between you and the police..." He paused then continued. "I know you mean well Sarah but I am really in no mood to talk about it right now."

"Oh, no,... "

The police entered the room again. "John Noble you are under arrest for murder." They read him his rights as they cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Sarah! was all he had the chance to say before he was ushered from the room and to the awaiting squad car.

Sarah picked up the bag of belongings taken from the Doctor's pockets that first night and left the hospital.

* * *

By the time the police arrived at the station house with the Doctor there was an official from the British Embassy and their station chief waiting for them. The station chief was in the forefront of the group.

"Take him to a holding cell. Do not process him... yet" the chief said to his officers.

The officers brought the Doctor to a cell removed the handcuffs and tossed him in. They looked at him with disgust, slammed the cell door and left. Back in the chief's office there was a heated discussion between the parties that had met to decide the fate of one 'John Smith/Noble'

"He's wanted for further questioning about a murder that happened on the night he was found." the chief stated with authority.

The embassy representative spoke calmly and with authority. "We have been brought in only at the request of our MI-5 group. We do not know the details of this man's involvement with the group. Only that the director asked if you would delay his processing until tomorrow. MI-5 will have a representative here by 9:00am NYC time. It has something to do with the highest level of security."

The chief seemed to baulk at this idea. "It is within this man's rights to be processed when he's brought in."

The embassy official opened his briefcase and withdrew some forms. "We drew up these documents that will make your office not liable for the delay."

The documents were signed. The embassy official made a call as he left the station house. "Sir, it's done they'll hold him till MI-5 can get their man here. Not sure what they can do though....its' a murder case of a young woman."

* * *

Sarah was waiting at the airport when Harry's flight came in. Sarah engulfed him in a hug after he cleared customs. They arrived at the police station and were ushered into the chief's office.

After introductions were made. Harry spoke first, "We need this man released." He tossed a folder to the chief. Written on the cover in bold red lettering were the words: MI-5 and U.N.I.T. SCI.

"What does " SCI 'stand for?" asked the chief.

"Sensitive Compartment ___Information." stated Harry._

___The chief opened the folder. In the folder was a piece of paper with the following information on it but no photo._

___ Name: Unknown Alias: Smith, John_

___ Age: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown_

___ Description: CLASSIFIED_

___ Length of Service: CLASSIFIED_

___ Accomplishments: CLASSIFIED_

___ Current Whereabouts: Unknown_

"We're not holding anyone by the name of John Smith. The guy that was brought in yesterday said his name was John Noble."

Harry looked to Sarah. Sarah spoke up, "When he woke out of his coma he didn't remember his name I'm guessing he chose a name that sounded familiar so he would be released from hospital. But I assure you it's John Smith."

"There isn't any info in here that says the guy we have locked up is the guy in the report." the chief stated.

Miss Smith and I can verify if the man you have in custody is this John Smith or not. We have both worked with him before."

The chief pushed a button on his intercom, "I want John Noble brought to interview room three." He turned to the people in his office, "Follow me." The chief brought them to the observation room for interview room three."

"Because there isn't a description in the folder of this man. We're going to have him in a line up. You can pick him out that way."

Harry started to protest but was cut short. "It's a line up or this guy gets booked." Harry nodded in agreement. " Mr. Sullivan can identify him first."

Sarah Jane was escorted out of the observation room. Harry tried to recall every physical detail of the Doctor Sarah had given him.

Five men were brought into the interview room. Harry looked at them. Two were easily dismissed as they were too short or on the heavy side. The three left all fit the description Sarah had given him the last time she had seen him but that was 2 years ago. Harry scrutinized the men looking for any clue in their body language that might give the Doctor away. There was none.

"So, which one is your John Smith, Mr. Sullivan?"

Harry took his best shot as to which it was, "It has be a few years since I've worked with the man. I believe its #3."

"Officer take out Mr. Sullivan and bring in Miss Smith."

Sarah stood in front of the two way mirror waiting for the lights to go on to illuminate the men in the other room. The chief through the switch and Sarah instantly said "It's #5."

"Are you sure?"

"No doubt about it. Can I go see him?"

"Not just yet." Turning to the other officer in the room the chief ordered "Bring Mr. Sullivan back in." He hit the switch to the interview room "Take them all out and back to the cell."

Harry entered the room and went to stand next to Sarah. The chief looked them over closely. "We have a problem here. You, Mr. Sullivan, have pointed out a different person than Miss Smith."

"I did tell you it has been a few years since I'd seen him. Harry said defensively. He looked towards Sarah with apologetic eyes.

From the reports Miss Smith you showed up at the hospital yesterday and have spent a lot of time with this John Noble fella.

"His name is not John Noble it is John Smith. He's a colleague and friend who was alone in hospital. He needed me."

"You seem to be closer than just colleagues or friends." He looked at the hospital report he was holding. "It seems you stopped Doctor Stewart from sedating this John when he was having a hysterical episode."

"He had told them to leave him alone, they weren't listening, so he started shouting." Sarah was getting frustrated. "If I could just talk to him. He still doesn't remember a lot of things."

"We'll have our psychologist talk to him."

"We need to be present in case he says anything confidential." Harry interjected.

"Fine but you need to stay in this room."

The chief called for John Noble/Smith to be brought back to interrogation three.

* * *

John was brought back to the room and made to sit in the chair. The psychologist came into the room. "Hello, I'm Doctor Kaufman and you are?"

"I'm called John Smith."

"When you were at the hospital you told the police your name was John Noble."

"I chose the first name I could think of so I could get released. May I see Sarah Jane please? I was suppose to leave with her."

"Who is Sarah Jane?

"She and I used to travel together. Oh, so long ago. I didn't want to leave her but I was called home and in those days humans weren't allowed on my home world."

"What is the name of your home world."

"It was called Gallifrey. But it's gone now, destroyed in a great war."

The psychologist looked, stunned faced, at the man across the interview table. Searching his body language for clues of an untruth. He saw true pain and loss in the way John held his head low and the look in his eyes. He hadn't been told to stop his line of questioning so he continued.

"So you're an alien then?"

"Yes, though I have chosen Earth as my home away from home. I really love your species. Even though I've been here for oh about thirty-six years there is still so much to learn."

"How did you get to our planet?"

"I have a spaceship that I travel in."

"Why are you telling me all this. Aren't you afraid us humans will take you into our secret labs and perform tests on you?"

"When I woke this morning my memories came flooding back. I decided the best way out is to be completely honest with whatever authority had me in custody. Besides Sarah is behind that mirror and I know she'll help me get out of here."

"Wait here a minute. I'll be back." The psychologist said as he left the room. He entered the observation room.

Harry and Sarah exchanged looks. Harry stated, "As you can see he is unstable. A mission he was on went horribly wrong and everyone in his unit died. He has built his own little world to cope with what happen. I cannot go into the nature of the mission it could compromise more operatives."

"Was one of the operatives that died named Rose?" the chief asked.

"Yes, there was a Rose. Pretty young thing, was her first mission too. I think John took her under his wing as a father figure and blames himself for the missions failure and her death." Sarah filled in when Harry failed to answer the chief.

An officer walked into the observation room, "Chief, the report is in on the full analysis on the girls blood."

The Chief perused the report and exhaled "He's free to go. The tests show the blood on his coat and the blood from the victim doesn't match. We have no reason to hold him."

Sarah ran from the room and into the room with the Doctor. She gave him a big hug and said "Let's go Doctor."

* * *

U.N.I.T. provided Harry, Sarah and the Doctor with the transportation back to London. "I am so glad you have your memory back, Doctor."

"Yes, well not entirely. Well some. Well not at all really. I made it all up from our conversation at the hospital. I knew I had to convince them I was a nutter."

"If you made it all up. how did you know I was behind the mirror then?"

"I could feel your presence." the Doctor could feel a warmth spread throughout his body. He clutched at his chest and grimaced in pain.

"Doctor, Harry is a physician he can check you over."

"NO, NO DOCTORS!"

"It's ok Harry use to travel with us, he knows about your two hearts. Trust me." Sarah said pleadingly. Then to Harry "Last time I listened in his right one was faint."

Harry placed the stethoscope to the Doctors chest, listened to the left side then the right. Still sounds a bet fainter but in a steady rhythm with the left. Maybe once we get back to your house Sarah and he sees the TARDIS more memories will return.

"My Ship is at your house? Doesn't anyone wonder why you have an alien craft in your yard?"

"It isn't in my yard, it's in my living room."

"What? How? It can't be."

"You'll see." she giggled, thinking this is going to be interesting. Seeing his reaction to his bigger on the inside ship.

* * *

As they turned onto Bannerman road the Doctor could feel a tingle to his thoughts that grew the closer they got to #13.

Sarah unlocked, then opened the door to her house, and just as she had said there was the blue police box, from his earlier vision, in her living room. The Doctor stared at it. "I've seen this before. You and I went into it Sarah Jane"

Harry piped in, "So did I."

"Come on all of us can't fit in there!"

Sarah handed the Doctor the key to the TARDIS. "Here ya go open her up and let's find out."

"The Doctor inserted the key, turned it, then opened the door. He stood in amazement at the sight that was before his eyes. "How's it bigger on the inside?" He walked in and was instantly greeted by a telepathic hug that warmed his whole being."

He walked around the central column looking at the myriad of buttons, dials, and switches. He continued his investigations of the ship all the while being telepathically linked to her. Every question he thought was answered instantly. Sarah followed as he made his way into the Zero room. The Doctor turned to Sarah. "I need to stay in here for a bit."

Sarah nodded "I'll be just outside the TARDIS when you wake." then she left the Time Lord and his TARDIS to rebuild their bond and heal his lost memories.

* * *

Sarah was true to her word. When the Doctor exited the TARDIS she was there on her couch half awake waiting for him to exit. Harry had long since gone home. The Doctor walked over to her, crouched next to the couch "Thank you, Sarah Jane, for taking care of me."

She sat up, indicated for him to sit next to her and looked into those soft brown eyes. The eyes that were so full of life and energy. "So your memories have returned?"

"Everything from nicking the TARDIS to my visit to a planet called Midnight." his eyes had a sadness to them but not the deep seated sadness that use to be there.

"Will you be leaving then." Sarah's words just above a whisper.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay on for just a bit. Make sure the TARDIS is fine, and such." He looked into Sarah's beautiful green eyes, "and spend some time with you. Now that I remember what you truly mean to me."

They embraced in a hug that seemed it would never end.

The End


End file.
